Audimat, audimat!
by Blue Nessae
Summary: One-shot! Slash en POV! Quand Harry fut obligé de retourner sur le lieux où il se fit durement humilié, il était loin de se douter que son bourreau deviendrait l'homme de ses rêves…! Attention! Total humour bourrin et OOC HP. Fanfic inpirée de Damned.


Disclaimer: les persos ne sont pas à moi, tralala! D'ailleurs, ils en sont très reconnaissants au Grand Inspirateur divin, parce que quand ils voient ce que je fais d'eux alors qu'ils ne m'appartiennent même pas, ils tremblent en imaginant ce qu'ils devraient subir dans le cas contraire. Et vous avez raison! Tremblez, pauvres persos!  
Plus sérieusement, ils appartiennent soit à Rowling et à la Warner bros, soit aux Guardians et, dans ce cas-ci, proviennent d'un film amateur, Damned, que vous pouvez découvrir sur leur site: http:www.guardians.fr.fm/ et que je vous conseille fortement. Pour être plus précise, les persos de Damned utilisés ici sont issus du second arc, Damned Next, qui commence avec le 5.1, Come Back.

Avertissement aux **personnes ne connaissant pas Damned**: le Harry Potter que je mets en scène ici est celui de l'univers du FA. Il y a quelques différences entre lui et celui que nous connaissons habituellement. Pour savoir lesquelles, rendez-vous en bas de page!

Rating: à déconseiller fortement aux idolâtres de l'illustre Ryry Potter, dans cette fic vainqueur sans peur ni reproche du terrrrrrible Lord noir. Puis aux allergiques au yaoi. Ah, et à ceux que le sang et la violence gratuite tant mentale que physique rebutent. Sinon, ça devrait aller.

Pairing: Rémy X Harry. Sauf que contrairement à la dernière fois que j'ai mis ça, ce n'est pas une blague!  
  
C'est bizarre, je sens une ombre menaçante planer sur moi tremble, pauvre Nessae  
Bon, si jamais je viens à croiser Rémy un jour, je tiens à vous faire part ici-même et dès à présent des modalités de mon testament. Mes mangas sont pour Deedo et Ashura, que je charge de continuer mes entreprises (bon courage, les filles). Mes animes pour Anyssia et Tanuki (désolée, je n'ai pas de jeux vidéos. Mais je pense que vous possédez déjà tous les FF existants, nan?). Flash, je te file mes BO. Et tous mes CD, tiens! Mes sapes pour les petits enfants à qui ça fera un cadeau de Noël pourrave et qui cesseront ainsi de croire à toutes ces imbécillités qu'on tente de leur fourrer dans le crâne. (Non mais faut pas croire, j'aime les gosses.) Mes bouquins pour ma Siria choupinette chaton d'amour que j'embrasse très fort. Et enfin, à Kima, _the sempai sister_, mes Damned, que la place vide dans mon rayonnage pleure tous les soirs (gare aux fourmis! niark niark niark).

Petite précision que tout le monde il s'en fout:  
Il s'agit de ma cinquième fanfic sur Damned et HP. Et de la première fois que j'écris autant sur un récit, enfin deux, fanfics sur mangas, livre et films confondues. Alors quoi? Bah, je suis heureuse! .

Petite précision bis:  
Je lis énormément de fanfics. Tant mieux, certes, sauf qu'il me semble que deux-trois expressions ne sont pas de moi. Comme . Mes excuses aux auteurs, et mes remerciements pour leurs écrits si distrayants. 

Audimat, audimat!

Quand Harry rencontre Rémy

Dumbledore dépatouillait un de ses bonbons au citron préférés de son papier quand il entendit frapper à sa porte. Les yeux brillant de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes, il autorisa d'un mot la personne qu'il avait convoquée à entrer dans son bureau. Comme celle-ci y pénétrait, un silence respectueux envahit la pièce, les personnages des tableaux cessant de ronfler et se mettant au garde-à-vous en l'honneur du Sauveur du monde sorcier. Car l'hôte de l'illustre directeur de Poudlard n'était autre que lui, le talentueux, le légendaire, l'invincible Survivant, j'ai nommé Harry Potter!  
«Ah, Harry, merci d'être venu!  
— Je vous en prie, professeur Dumbledore.  
— Même si cela fait plus de deux heures que je t'ai fait demandé.  
— Excusez-moi, des jeunes filles m'ont retenu. Elle m'ont demandé quelques autographes, puis un vol à mes côtés, puis si je voulais bien leur faire la bise, puis  
— C'est bon, c'est bon. Merci, Harry, je comprends mieux les raisons de ton retard alors que j'avais une annonce de la plus haute importance à te faire. D'ailleurs, puisque nous sommes sur ce sujet, tu ne comptes toujours pas tu sais sortir avec une de ces jeunes personnes?  
— Allons, monsieur, je me dois de me réserver.  
— Pourtant, ta popularité a accusé une légère baisse ces derniers semaines. Il serait profitable à ta côte que tu affiches une relation sérieuse avec une demoiselle, de préférence de bonne famille et de Gryffondor, voire Serdaigle. Ainsi, tu ferais de nouveau la une de Sorcière Hebdo.  
— Professeur! Jamais je ne pourrais agir de la sorte et profaner un sentiment aussi noble que l'amour à des fins purement mercantiles. Et puis, si je sors avec une fille, cela revient à mettre toutes les autres au désespoir. Vous imaginez? Des dizaines de jeunes damoiselles se suicidant par dépit et amour de moi?»  
Le directeur retint avec peine un sourire moqueur.  
«Oh oui. Quel désastre. Je vois ça d'ici.  
— Ce serait une hécatombe digne des jours les plus sombres des années Voldemort. Avant que j'y mette un terme. Non, je vous en prie, ne me remerciez pas encore, c'était tout naturel.  
— D'autant plus qu'il est mort d'une crise cardiaque pendant ton petit speech de présentation anté-combatif. Quand on y réfléchit, il fallait être un sacré crétin quelque part pour avoir pensé à se prémunir de toutes les morts magiques sans prévoir les naturelles. D'un autre côté, à sa décharge, je ne l'imaginais pas non plus décéder lors d'une crise de fou-rire. Mais revenons à ce problème de popularité. Tu ne vends plus assez, Harry. Les gens commencent à se lasser du Survivant. Certains disent même, dans les couloirs de la production, que tu es passé de mode.»  
Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent jusqu'à prendre le diamètre de ses lunettes.  
«Quoi?!  
— Parfaitement. Je t'en prie, Harry, ne fais pas de scandale.  
— Moi? Passé de mode? Qui a osé ainsi insulter le Sauveur du monde sorcier? Le grand Vainqueur du Lord noir?  
— Harry, il y a pire  
— Pire? Mais qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que cela, professeur?  
— Et bien sois fort, Harry  
— Allez-y, monsieur. Je suis prêt à tout entendre, dit le Survivor les doigts crispés sur le bord du bureau.  
— Harry  
— Professeur?  
— Lâche mon bureau. J'y tiens et tu fais des marques dessus.  
— Oh! Excusez-moi.  
— Ce n'est rien. Ils ont raison.»  
Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose lui avait échapper, là. Mais il faut dire que beaucoup de choses lui échappaient assez souvent.  
«Pouvez-vous répéter?  
— Ceux qui te disent obsolète. Ils ont raison.»  
Il y eut un grand bruit sourd comme Harry loupa le fauteuil dans lequel il avait initialement prévu de se laisser tomber.  
«Comment? Vous aussi, professeur?  
— Harry, les chiffres sont là. _Which Wish for a Witch_ ne fait plus recette. Notre audimat n'a fait que chuter ces deux derniers mois. Cependant, un collaborateur indépendant a eu une idée suite à ce petit incident voilà quelques jours, chez ce gagnant enragé et sa petite copine hystérique. Aussitôt, il a réalisé une étude de marché et les résultats qu'elle a donné ont dépassé nos espérances. Mais il t'en parlera mieux lui-même.  
— Je vois. Vous m'avez convoqué afin de fixer un rendez-vous avec cette personne?  
— Pas exactement, Harry.»  
Une troisième voix résonna dans la pièce. Une voix traînante et moqueuse.  
«Heureux de te revoir._ **P**otter_.»  
Le Survivor se retourna (ah! oui, j'ai oublié de préciser: il s'était relevé entre-temps. Un Survivor, surtout quand il s'agit de THE Survivor, mister The-Boy-Who-Lives en personne, ne peut rester le cul par terre plus d'une demi-seconde. Question d'image. Bref, Survivor Boy se retourne) et vit Malefoy — _Draco_ Malefoy — sortir des ombres derrière lui, nez en l'air et lèvres pincées.  
«Alors,** _P_**_otter_? On a perdu sa langue?  
— Malefoy? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici?  
— Mais je viens m'occuper de ton image de marque. J'ai toujours été beaucoup plus doué que toi dans ce domaine. Réalises-tu le formidable potentiel médiatique que tu représentes? Et vois ce que tu en as fait Un vrai gâchis.  
— Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton?  
— Hé oh! Le couplet merdeux qui se le pète, je le chantonnais déjà que tu te servais encore de ta baguette pour curer le nez d'un troll! Alors respect, le balafré! Et ne t'avise pas de l'essayer de nouveau sur moi.»  
Harry resta bouche bée. Ses lèvres remuaient, sa langue aussi, bien que le spectacle soit peu ragoûtant, mais les mots ne venaient pas. Enfin, dans un sursaut d'indignation et de courage: «Professeeeeeeeeeur! Mais faites quelque chose! Vous n'allez pas le laisser me parler de cette manière?  
— Je t'en prie, Draco, prends un siège. Et si tu veux bien te donner cette peine, toi aussi, Harry.  
— Mais mais mais  
— Je t'ai toujours vu suivre bêtement la voie qu'on t'avait tracé, **_P_**_otter_, pareil à un mouton. Cependant, j'ignorais que tu imitais aussi parfaitement cet animal.  
— Prooooooofeeeeeeesseeeeeeeeur!  
— Draco, tu nous exposes ton idée?  
— Avec plaisir, professeur Dumbledore.»  
Harry, voyant qu'on faisait peu de cas de son éminente personne, s'assit du bout des fesses et le plus loin possible de l'horrible Serpentard.  
«L'humiliation délicieusement savoureuse que t'a mis ce Clément a occasionné un fort audimat lors des rediffusions. Audimat que n'avait pas eu l'émission lors du direct, le bouche-à-oreille n'ayant pas encore fonctionné.  
— Quoi?! Vous avez rediffusé ce passage? s'offusqua le Gryffondor.  
— Bien sûr, Harry. Il faut bien remplir notre quota de téléspectateurs si on ne veut pas être viré de la chaîne.  
— Aussi, suite à un tel plébiscite, je me suis demandé combien de personnes visionneraient ton émission débile si tu retournais là-bas. Et le résultat fut: beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup.  
— Attends! Tu penses sérieusement que je vais retourner là-bas de mon plein gré? Chez cet espèce de sauvage?  
— Non, Harry. Nous nous doutions bien que tu n'accepterais pas. Aussi nous avons préparer ce joli contrat. Il a été enchanté: il te suffit de dire que tu veux bien de cette mission pour que l'acte soit validé.  
— Et vous pensez sérieusement que je vais prononcer de telles paroles?  
— Non plus. C'est pourquoi nous avons un troisième invité sur ce plateau.»  
Une quatrième voix se fit entendre dans la pièce.  
«Mister Potter. Our old celebrity»  
Et ce fut un Survivant tremblant qui se tourna lentement dans son fauteuil, pour voir Snape — _THE _Severus Snapator — sortir des ombres derrière lui, nez proéminent et cheveux graisseux. Cette fois-ci, Harry parla. Enfin, serait plus juste.  
«Professeur Snape?  
— Je vois avec plaisir que vous ne m'avez pas oublié, Potter, malgré mon départ en préretraite.»  
Le Survivor, qui ne se sentait du coup plus du tout, poursuivit d'une voix suraiguë.  
«Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire?  
— Vous voyez cette potion que je tiens dans ma main gauche, monsieur Potter?  
— Oui.  
— Je la passe dans ma main droite. Vous la voyez toujours?  
— Oui.  
— Attention, de la droite je la mets dans ma manche et hop! elle est passée dans ma main gauche. Vous avez suivi?  
— Euh, pas vraiment, ce coup-ci.  
— Tant mieux. Comme ça vous ne verrez pas non plus celui-là.»  
Et Harry se retrouva avec un goulot planté dans le gosier, en train d'absorber suffisamment de liquide pour être sûr d'avoir un bon transit intestinal pendant bien deux jours.  
«Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire rassurant et le regard respirant la gentillesse. Il s'agit juste d'une potion qui te fera dire l'exact opposé de ce que tu aurais prononcé autrement.  
— Mais, professeur Pourquoi lui avez-vous dit ça? Il sait maintenant comment faire pour annihiler les effets de cette potion!» s'étonna Malefoy, interdit.  
Severus lui répondit calmement, l'air distant, tout en tentant d'étouffer Potter avec la fiole sans que les deux autres ne le remarquent.  
«Allons, monsieur Malefoy, il s'agit de Potter.  
— Oui, c'est vrai, vu comme ça»

Harry Potter, le célébrissime, suivi de son acolyte, le mystérieux cameraman Marmotte, dit plus couramment K-Mott, traînait des pieds. Il était de retour, à cause d'un mauvais tour, dans la petite banlieue de Le Perret. Et franchement, la rencontre finale avec le Lord noir n'était rien comparée à ce qu'il se préparait à affronter. Voyant son désarroi, K-Mott, employé prévenant, mit en uvre sa technique spéciale qui consistait à lui prendre la tête avec autre chose pour lui faire oublier son problème présent. Connue aussi sous le nom de .  
«Dites, patron?  
— Non?  
— Quand est-ce qu'on voit pour mon augmentation?  
— Tout de suite, s'il-te-plaît, tout de suite.»  
K-Mott eut un large sourire devant cette réponse inattendue tandis que Harry poussa un long soupir en se rendant compte que les effets de la potion ne s'étaient toujours pas dissipés.  
«Ah, ça fait plaisir, patron! Je commençais à croire que vous ne vouliez pas alors qu'il était prévu dès le départ que je serai augmenté chaque année. Et comme ça fait un an il y a six mois  
— Allons, K-Mott, tu ne sais pas que je ne comptais pas t'augmenter. Je ne veux pas dire K-Mott, surtout, fais attention à ce que je raconte: à cause d'une potion, je dis tout sauf des âneries. Oui! Oui! Je ne veux pas dire Et fleur!  
— Ça veut dire que vous m'augmentez, patron? demanda Marmotte, un rictus de profiteur sans scrupule collé au visage.  
— Oui. OUI!!! Oh ouiiiiiii s'effondra un Potter désespéré en se prenant la tête entre les mains.  
— Cool! Sympa de votre part. Euh, au cas où, je préfère vous prévenir, j'ai filmé la dernière partie de notre discussion.»  
Harry laissa échapper un gémissement résigné et, dans un sursaut de bravoure, reprit sa marche vers son destin. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait droit à une mort rapide et sans douleur. Néanmoins, après la démonstration de sadisme dont ce Clément s'était montré friand la dernière fois, il n'espérait pas trop.

Harry, le courageux Gryffondor, se tenait en tremblant devant la porte où il avait tant dégusté voilà peu. Il lança un dernier regard suppliant à K-Mott qui lui répondit d'un sourire encourageant, en levant le pouce. Puis, se disant, mais un peu tard, qu'il aurait dû réserver à Sainte-Mangouste, Potter appuya sur la sonnette. Une porte s'ouvrit et le gravier crissa. Et comme la dernière fois, un jeune homme aux lunettes — lui aussi — et armé d'un gun ouvrit le portail. Harry resta figé de peur. Et Rémy d'incompréhension. C'était trop beau pour être vrai! Avant qu'il ne réagisse, Harry, résolu à souffrir en brave, entama la prise de contact.  
«Mademoiselle Clément? J'espère que vous allez mal depuis notre rencontre.»  
Puis il ferma les yeux, prêt à recevoir le coup de grâce. Rémy, de son côté, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Non seulement il osait revenir, mais en plus il venait de l'insulter! Ce pourrait-il qu'il se soit trompé sur le sujet de ce fantasme à midi-goths? Il dégaina à tout hasard et répondit: «Non, moi c'est Rémy. Et c'est .  
— Vous êtes mademoiselle Clément?!»  
Notre autiste guardianal fronça les sourcils. Il avait frappé si fort que ça la dernière fois? Bon, dans ce cas, tout s'expliquait. Et ce qu'il devait faire devint clair. La pitié que lui inspirait ce type ne lui désignait qu'une voie à suivre. Il ôta le cran de sécurité.  
«Ne m'en veux pas, mais il va falloir que je t'achève. Tu souffres trop.  
— Quoi? Ah mais oui! Mais je veux entièrement! Tout à fait d'accord! Je ne veux pas dire Je n'avais plus espoir que vous me frappiez, mais que vous me tiriez, alors là»  
Rémy ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il se foutait clairement de lui, là! Parce qu'il ne l'en croyait pas capable, peut-être? Bon, puisqu'il le prenait comme ça, il allait y aller en douceur. Trèèèèèèèèèèès lentement. Il remit le cran de sécurité et rangea son gun. Posément, il fit craquer ses doigts gauche, puis les droits. Harry, ses résolutions s'envolant vitesse grand V, fit un pas en arrière. Mais Rémy avait prévu le coup et donna un violent coup de pied dans le battant du portail, le fermant dans un claquement retentissant. K-Mott, resté dehors, tenta un faible: «Mais-euh!» avant de poser rapidement la caméra et de prendre son portable. Pressé, il tapota un numéro et battit le pavé du pied, le visage concentré, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, une voix féminine lui réponde.  
«Allô?  
— Allô ma puce? Ça y est, j'ai mon augmentation!»

Aussitôt le portail clos, Rémy chopa Harry par le col et, l'approcha à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il murmura, les dents serrées: «Tu n'as pas la plus petite idée de ce que je vais te faire.»  
Harry commençait, lentement mais sûrement, à piger que s'il ne disait rien, ses paroles ne pourraient pas se retourner contre lui. Aussi garda-t-il le silence, s'attirant un nouveau sarcasme d'un Rémy décidément très inspiré: «Aussi causant qu'une moule.» qui ponctua sa phrase d'un point bien senti. Du genre qui a cinq doigts. Harry s'effondra au sol avec un glapissement et se roula en boule, les mains sur la tête. Il ressemblait de façon assez amusante à ces jouets pour chien qui couinent quand on appuie dessus. De façon amusante et très tentante. Rémy appuya donc dessus du bout du pied. Harry émit un petit cri. Le visage impassible, Rémy recommença. Harry couina de nouveau. Les lèvres du gunner frémirent imperceptiblement. Il appuya un peu plus fort. Harry couina encore. Une très légère courbe apparut sur la figure du type qui le dominait. Et qui appuya, toujours plus fort. Le Gryffondor poussa un petit cri. Rémy sourit ouvertement. Avec l'air d'un gosse un matin de Noël, il recula un peu son pied et shoota doucement dans le tas mou et piaillant. Tas qui piailla d'autant plus. Alors, Rémy eut un immense sourire pervers et satisfait qui aurait arrêté Lazare lui-même et shoota sans plus de retenue dans le grand, le vaillant, l'invincible Harry Potter pitoyablement étalé à ses pieds. Ledit Potter qui commençait à avoir du mal à tenir sa langue. Pour finir, Rémy, que les doigts démangeaient, passa au-dessus du Gryffondor abîmé. Les jambes de part et d'autre du corps meurtri, il s'accroupit, le saisit au col et le releva à la force des bras. Puis il dégagea une de ses mains et lui mit une petite baffe cinglante. Il rattrapa Potter à la nuque, rajusta son visage face au sien et remit le couvert. Harry voyait ce nouveau jeu parti pour durer. Et c'en était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Alors, il se mit à hurler. C'est le moment que choisit Clément pour sortir de la maison.

Clément avait entendu sonner au portail, puis Rémy descendre ouvrir. Mais cela faisait plusieurs minutes à présent que son ami était dehors et elle savait qu'il ne connaissait personne susceptible de le retenir aussi longtemps à l'extérieur. Enfin, personne à part ce Claw. Ouaip. Claw. Le type à l'air complètement dans les vapes qui ne lui inspirait guère confiance.  
  
Elle allait quant même jeter un coup d'il, histoire de vérifier. Non pas qu'elle était inquiète, mais presque, quoi. Clément sortit par la porte du premier. Et elle stoppa net quand elle vit la scène qui se passait en contrebas: son Harry-choupi d'amour, complètement dépenaillé et allongé au sol de tout son long était déjà un spectacle émoustillant pour une jeune groupie. Néanmoins, le trouver couché sous un Rémy visiblement en sueur, jamais fan de HP yaoiste n'aurait pu rêver mieux. Sauf peut-être avec un Draco en plus, mais bon, c'était faire la difficile. Un sourire rayonnant et heureux devant ce miracle qu'est l'Amour illumina sa jolie frimousse. Et il s'agrandit encore lorsqu'elle vit ce grand romantique timide de Rémy glisser sa main derrière la tête de son compagnon et attirer le visage de son canard en sucre près du sien.  
«Nyyyaaaaaaaah! Trop a-do-ra-ble!» commenta-t-elle, fondante, en gigotant les mains.  
Puis elle se figea. Le Sauveur du monde sorcier venait de parler.  
«Eh bien! Jamais je ne l'aurais cru aussi enthousiaste!» s'étonna-t-elle.  
Et il est vrai que le «Oui! Ouiiiii! Ne t'arrête pas! Continue comme ça! OUI!» vibrant du Survivant avait de quoi troubler l'esprit le plus obtus. La preuve: même Rémy prit conscience de l'ambiguïté de sa situation.  
Rouge de confusion, ce dernier se releva d'un bond et frotta frénétiquement son T-shirt, comme sÕil était tout crade.  
«Enflure! Tu t'arrêtes déjà? Je ne te remercie pas.»  
Harry se leva à son tour, tant bien que mal, et se dirigea vers le portail, sans pour autant tourner le dos à son tortionnaire.  
«Quel homme raffiné! Je reviendrai, il faut à tout prix que je revienne.»  
Il eut un petit hoquet.  
«Je n'ai jamais rien connu de semblable. C'est impensable! Inimaginable même! Que moi, Harry Potter, idole des jeunes filles, qu'avec ce type, je puisse Je refuse d'y croire!» continua-t-il sans se rendre compte que la potion avait enfin cessé d'agir.  
Il atteint la porte, l'ouvrit et sortit en trombe devant un K-Mott toujours au téléphone et dissertant restaurant et champagne avec des petits curs dans la voix.

Resté seul dans le jardin, Rémy fixait d'un regard vide un point quelque part en face de lui. Il fut bientôt rejoint par une Clément ravie.  
«Whoa! Rémy! Je ne savais pas pour Harry et toi. Tu sais, tu aurais pu me le dire, je ne t'en aurais pas voulu. D'ailleurs, j'avais toujours soupçonné qu'une antipathie aussi grande devait cacher quelque chose. En tout cas, félicitations, je suis très contente pour toi.»  
Rémy ne réagit pas. Il semblait ailleurs, loin de tout. Clément se mordilla les lèvres, hésitant à poser une question délicate.  
«Mais, dis-moi Sinji, il ne le prend pas trop mal? Je veux dire, ça ne lui fait rien que tu ailles voir d'autres hommes? Parce que même s'il est plutôt cool, je l'imaginais plus possessif que ça, tout de même.»  
Le regard du jeune homme se fit lointain Lointain  
«Enfin, il est vrai que ce ne sont pas mes oignons. Bon, je te laisse. Et encore une fois, félicitations! Franchement, j'suis trop heureuse! Harry Potter comme beau-frère, ou presque. Tu te rends compte? C'est merveilleux! Merci!»  
Elle s'approcha encore de Rémy, lui fit un rapide bisou sur la joue pour le remercier et monta les escaliers en chantonnant. Mais avant de rentrer, elle se retourna pour voir Rémy immobile dans l'allée de gravier, aussi peu remuant qu'un pikachu fourré aux chocapics.  
l'Amour pensa-t-elle, l'esprit joyeux. Il doit encore être sous le choc. Vraiment, je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça de Harry. Rémy doit être aussi surpris que moi de cette marque d'affection si criante d'expressivité! Quand je vais raconter ça aux copines  
Puis elle ferma le battant derrière elle.

Rémy, de nouveau seul, ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Durant une bonne dizaine de minutes, encore sous le choc, il ne remua pas le petit doigt. Ni pouce, ni petit doigt, ni les autres d'ailleurs. Puis, lentement, comme on émerge difficilement après une bonne cuite, il reprit contact avec le monde. Les petits zosiaux qui gazouillaient. Le bruit de la circulation proche. Les cris du boulet à lunettes qui résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles. Les cris de Potter Rémy sortit son gun, vida son chargeur dans le mur le plus proche et finit sa trop méchante attaque en lançant aussi l'arme contre les briques. Puis il s'effondra à genoux, les mains crispées dans les cheveux et hurla au Ciel: «MAIS POURQUOAAAAAA?»

_Finish!_

Nessae: XD  
Clément: Mais c'est quoi ce bin's? Y a même pas de vrai yaoi, tout est dans ma tête!  
Nessae: Bah, disons que je tiens à la mienne, moi. ;-p

Le Potter made in Guardians est une superstar dans le monde de la Magie et possède sa propre émission TV, _Which Wish for a Witch_, qu'il anime. Et surtout, il est lourd. Très lourd. Sinon, Clément — une fille, malgré son prénom, qui a fait un an d'étude à Poudlard — l'adore tandis que Rémy, coloc' et collègue de la sorcière, le hait à un point Disons que le comportement de Sev' passerait pour de l'indifférence, voire de la sympathie lointaine comparé aux dispositions de Rémy à l'égard du Survivant. Voilà les bases. Pour le reste, voyez le site! (http:www.guardians.fr.fm/)

Allez, that's all, folks!  
See you soon!

Nessae


End file.
